Reunion
by DarthZ
Summary: Alex gets invited to his high school reunion, but what do people remember him as? Probably a one-shot.
1. Hey, Donald Duck

**This is probably a one-shot, but if y'all like it, I will keep going.**

The invitation brought with it some problems.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea!"

"Mom, I want to go to California! We've never been before."

"Dad, we are going, right?"

Both kids wanted to go. Mom wanted to go. Dad thought it was the worst idea ever. Stuff tended to happen around him. Very exciting stuff. Very dangerous stuff.

"Hon, we should go. It's been awhile since you've seen them and I'm sure they've missed you. You did leave halfway through high school."

"That's my point. I left halfway through. I shouldn't be invited to the reunion." Dad was being very stubborn.

"I would like to meet your friends." Mom wanted to meet Dad's friends? Loren didn't know their parents had friends. They were old. Well, old to a six year old.

"Dad, were your friends cool?" Loren asked.

"Of course they were. I'm cool, aren't I?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Ok." Loren said in that innocent little kid way.

"Hey, Dad? I want to go." Drake said in a monotone voice. He was a teenager and talked in the teenager way of being uninterested in anything except all the new electronics and music. If he wanted to go, it was a great accomplishment. Drake never wanted to go anywhere except to bed.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get the tickets and call Julia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>At the reunion:<strong>

"Alex? Is that you? Holy crap, you've changed!" Tom had found Alex the second he had walked through the door.

"Yes, Tom, it's me. I got an invite for some reason." Alex said, exasperated.

"Uh, yeah. That would be me. And my wife, Julia." Alex stared at the woman attached to Tom's side. Julia? Little Miss Perfect? President of everything there was to be president?

"Wow, Tom."

"No, I think I should be telling you wow. Who is that drop dead gorgeous woman? She could never be yours." Tom stared open-mouthed at Morgan, Alex's wife. Julia stomped on his foot.

"Tom, meet Morgan. Morgan, this is Tom."

"Hi Tom. I've heard a lot about you. And American women are different from British women, apparently." Morgan stuck out her hand. Tom looked confused at Morgan's American accent.

Julia detached herself from Tom and went up to the stage to grab the microphone.

"Hello, my fellow classmates. I think we have everyone, so let's get started! I'm Julia, for those of you that don't know me." There was a polite round of applause for her as she began the party.

"Well, enough talking. I think we should hand out seating arrangements." Alex looked at Morgan. This was going to be an interesting night.

"So, where do you work, Morgan?" The kid asked. No wait! They weren't kids anymore! They were perfectly respectable adults. Adults that had called him a druggie when he was a teenager. It was Trever and his wife, James Hale and his (second) wife, and Alex and his wife at their table.

"Oh no. I stay at home." Morgan answered, thankfully not saying anything about what Alex did for a living.

"What do you do, Alex? Still doing drugs? Or are you in rehab right now?" This little comment earned Trever a jab to the ribs from his wife. Right. Trever was the one that had started the rumor about him being a druggie. Morgan looked about ready to blow, but Alex put a hand on her knee to calm her.

"No. I never did drugs, Trever. That was you that started that rumor. I'm a colonel in the Army now." Alex's voice was perfectly calm and level when he said it. Morgan was impressed with his self-control. She would've punched someone by now.

"Yeah. And I'm Donald Duck." Trever replied.

"Hi, Donald, nice to meet you. I'm Alex."

The look on Trever's face was priceless. It was the kind of face that just can't quite be described right.

"Well, now that that's settled, hey James. Long time, no see."

Morgan started wondering how the kids were doing and pulled out her phone to call them.

"Hey kids. How's it going over there? You haven't blown anything up yet, right?"

"Of course not, Mom. When was the last time I ever did that? Wait...it was with Blake. He's not here, so you don't have to worry. We're cool." Drake answered, and then hung up after talking for 10 seconds. The short conversation eased Morgan's mind, however, and she went back to join Alex's conversation.

**Not the best I've ever written, but certainly not the worst. Let me know if y'all want me to keep going. If I don't get a lot of feedback, I'll just leave it as it is. :)**


	2. I Thought You Worked At a Bank, Dad

**A little bit of action in this. I decided to make this a two-shot. It just kinda ended like that. And the bad guy can be whoever you want it to be: your worst enemy, someone else's worst enemy, whoever you want to be taken to jail! And thank you to Mrs. Frank Hardy for the idea for the bad guy. :) And, OH MY GOSH! Y'all are awesome. Every time I check my email I have at least 4 new emails from Fan Fiction. It makes this sick person very happy. And, I don't think I bombed my Art final! Yay! It was y'all wishing me luck that did it. :) **

It was half an hour into the party when it happened. Alex's old friend Tamara Knight burst through the door, clutching her side. Alex saw her mouth that someone was after her before she passed out, probably from blood loss.

"Alex?" Morgan asked. Alex sighed. He thought he had fixed all his problems in the spy business, but apparently not. He calmly stood up and walked over to her at the exact same time as someone kicked open the door that Tamara had just locked. Alex jumped to the side and hid behind a bundle of balloons that was near the door before the dust could settle.

"Agent Rider, I know you're here. Your friend just led us straight to you." The man that had spoken was a very, very intimidating man. That was probably why he was chosen for the job. Everything about him was dark and big - his muscles, his smile (more like a grimace), his clothes, the way he walked, his hair, even his eyes were almost pitch black. It was like staring into a black hole. It just sucked everything out.

"HE'S BEHIND THE BALLOONS!" Someone yelled. Great. Alex's former schoolmates thought they could save everyone by telling the big scary man with the gun where he was. Really smart, people, really smart.

"ALEX!" Morgan screamed. She couldn't stand there and watch as her husband got himself killed.

"Well, who's this pretty young lady, Agent Rider? I would like to meet her." This was a new voice, the kind that should be sitting in a chair petting a cat and right as you walk in, he turns around and all you see is the cat.

"Who are you? And you don't get to talk about her like that!" Alex was furious that this man thought he could talk about his wife like that in front of him! This guy was getting his butt kicked big time.

"Aww, have I made wittle Alex angwy?" The man replied in a baby voice. " You have grown up, though. Not as intimidating as you were when you were a teenager, but still!" The man seemed to know Alex. How? Where had he seen him before? The voice was familiar, but Alex could not place it.

"I'll ask one more time: who are you?"Alex's voice got dangerously low. Morgan knew what was coming next.

"You can figure it out Alex. I know you can." The man was just egging him on, now.  
>Alex didn't respond with words. Instead, he kicked the gun the man was aiming at him out of his hand. The man looked shocked. He hadn't been expecting an attack from Alex. While he was still in shock, Alex elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him over. Once the man was on the ground, Alex pointed the gun he had caught at his chest.<p>

"You will leave us alone. I will call the police. If I hear you have in any way tried to hurt my family, I will kill you." Alex was all business now. His voice had gotten lower than before, which had already been a baritone. Now, you had to strain your ears just to be able to tell he was talking, let alone understand what he was saying.

Police sirens sounded outside. Someone had already called the police. Then two kids rushed inside.

"Mom! Dad! Are you ok? Did we make it in time? I saw someone go in, then I head you scream for Dad." Drake and Loren had run up to them and gave them a bear hug (or as bear hug-y as you could get for a six year old. Loren was crying. It had been a traumatizing night. Getting left at the hotel with Drake, then finding out someone crashed your Dad's high school reunion with a gun, then after all that, seeing someone being rolled away on a stretcher to an ambulance could really scare a girl.

"Are you ok, sweetie? We're fine, don't worry. Shhh, shhh." Morgan picked Loren up and squeezed her tight. Loren nodded then buried her head in her mom's shoulder.

"Thank goodness that mess is over. I thought I would get a night off from work, not brign it on vacation with me!" Alex chuckled.

"Dad! You do that on a regular basis? Holy crud, what do you do to get an adrenaline rush if that's what you do for work?" Drake asked, thinking that everyone needed some kind of adrenaline rush to get their mind off things.

"I don't need to find extra adrenaline; I get it every day at work."

"What do you do for a living, Dad? I thought you worked for a bank. That's the most boring job ever." Drake looked shocked now. Alex was sure this kind was bipolar. Huis mood swings were ridiculous.

"Working at a bank isn't boring. You get to fly all over the world and shoot people and blow stuff up. It's great. And you need to work on your mood swings." Alex said, adding the last bit as an afterthought. Drake stared after his dad in awe. His dad made stuff explode on a regular basis? Wow, his dad actually _was pretty_ awesome.

**For those of you who don't know, I do this thing with reviews. If you review in an awesome or unique way (preferably related to Star Wars or Batman) then you get to be in one of my stories! But, since this one is over :( you get to be in my story Some Heroes Come in Small Sizes! It's got this really cute seven year old named Jay in it. You would get to meet him! Soooo, please review and make this sick person happy! :)**


End file.
